tiempo atras
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Chimuelo tenia un pasado, un pasado que el olvido. Pero despues de su encuentro con Drago ManoDura el recupera ese pasado que olvido y de siertas promesas que dio. Esto sera la motivacion para volver y solucionar todo. No solo volvera por su familia sino tambien por un amor que dejo atras y que esta dispuesto a recuperar despues de tantos años de aberla dejado sola.
1. Chapter 2

**HOLA AQUÍ ESTA MI SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA DE CHIMUELO. BUENO EN PRIMER LUGAR ESTA HISTORIA SE REPARTIRA EN DOS DISTINTAS HISTORIAS, ¿POR QUE?, PORQUE PRIMERO ESTA SE TRATARA DE LA INFANCIA DE CHIMULO; EL PORQUE TERMINO CON LA MUERTE ROJA, ETC. **

**Y LA OTRA DE CÓMO ENFRENTARA SU PASADO TIEMPO DESPUES DE LA DERROTA DE DRAGO MANODURA.**

**BUENO NO LOS DISTRAIGO MAS… DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA… Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO TTwTT**

**CAPITULO 2**

Era una mañana tranquila, el sol aun no salía y la vida en el bosque empezaba a despertar.

La isla Furus, isla de decenas de furias nocturnas, ubicada justo en medio de la nada, pero, con una gran diversidad y abundancia en animales salvajes en los vastos bosques de pino, gran variedad de peces en los arrecifes de coral en las playas y hermosos atardeceres sobre los acantilados de rocas. Si, un lugar perfecto para crecer.

Era inicio de primavera. La época perfecta para el nacimiento de una nueva generación de crías, y este año iba a ser uno de los mas especiales ya que el jefe Mansu iba a tener sus primeras crias y esto significaba un nuevo heredero a la manada.

Era medio día, y los furia nocturnas paseaban por la isla, ya sea, a pata o volando.

Mansu regreso de una buena pesca para Ludsa su pareja, que esperaba pacientemente en el nido con sus tres futuras crías que nacerían esa misma tarde antes de la puesta de sol.

Mansu aterrizo enfrente de ella que reposaba al lado de los huevos color negro brillante, Mansu regurgito el pescado para que su amada pudiera comer. Ludsa empezó a comer el pescado mientras él se recostaba cerca de ella.

Cuando termino de comer, se acerco a su pareja, para adentrarse por debajo de sus alas y cuello.

Una vez ahí Mansu se quedo inmóvil al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que se veían aun más hermosos ante la luz del sol.

"¿Qué?" pregunto inocentemente al ver la vista perdida de el

"Nada… solo que te amo … y que eres todo para mi" respondió saliendo del trance

" y… nuestras crías que?" pregunto curiosa pero a la vez fingiendo estar molesta

"A ellos los amare tanto como te amo a ti" respondió dulcemente y con cara de inocente

"esta bien" se volvió a posicionar por debajo del su cuello. "pero, hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado tu y yo"

"¿A si y que es? " Pregunto con curiosidad

"En los nombres de nuestros futuros hijo, tontito"

"Ludsa, tu sabes perfectamente que los furia recibimos nuestros nombres cuando seamos adultos y nos asignen un estatus" Respondió molesto por la actitud de su mujer

"Pero es que…" ni pudo terminar la oración cuando Mansu la interrumpió

"Pero si lo sabes ¿Por qué insistes?" dijo mientras se levantaba

"Tu sabes que a mí no me importa el estatus que lleguen a tener, solo que detesto que la idea de que por tener un estatus menor tengan un nombre horrible y sean despreciados por todos" Aumento el volumen de su voz hasta que se transformo en un grito.

Ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos, con las vistas apartadas. Mansu decidió romper el silencio

"Ludsa" dijo suavemente "perdóname por no compartir la idea de nombras a nuestras crías antes que la manada" se acerco a ella que estaba más tranquila "Pero sabes que es la tradición, y tu sabes cómo es esto y que tenemos que cumplirlo, amor"

"Tienes razón, y sé que es tu obligación con cumplir con las tradiciones" dijo comprensivamente

Después de eso ambos volvieron a la posición que tenían antes de la pelea, sin decir nada para esperar la hora de ir al lago donde los esperarían toda la manada.

Faltaba alrededor de una hora y media para el atardecer, y en el lago ya se hallaba el jefe y toda la manada esperando a que Mansu diera su discurso

"HOY" inicio con voz potente "ES UN GRAN DIA PARA TODOS, HOY NACE UNA NUEVA GENERACION DE ESPERANZA PARA NUESTRA ESPECIE Y ES UN ORGULLO ESTAR AQUÍ PRESENTE " le dio una señal a Ludsa para que arrogara uno de los huevos al agua " Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EMPECEMOS."

Después de que todos los huevos estuvieron en el fondo del lago, empezaron a explotar y revelar a la pequeña criatura que contenían. Mansu y Ludsa ya habían recibido a dos de sus crías que fueron hembras y solo esperaban a su tercero.

_ # _ # _ # _ # _ #_

Faltaban diez minutos para el atardecer y todos los furias ya se habían ido con sus recién nacidos, a excepción de una pareja que seguía esperando, Mansu y Ludsa que a cada minuto y con el sol en el horizonte perdían sus esperanzas de que naciera.

El sol ya se había ocultado y ellos seguían ahí esperando…

"Ludsa" la llamo "creo que es hora de irnos"

"No" fue lo único que dijo con un hilo en la garganta

"Amor se cómo te sientes por esto" dijo suavemente "pero hay que pensar en ellas" señalo con su cabeza a las dos criaturitas que dormían una sobre otra.

"Está bien" sin ánimo alguno, lo susurro.

Mansu camino hasta las niñas para tomarlas son su asicó para subirlas a su espalda, miro a su mujer que seguía mirando al lago

"¿Bienes?" pregunto

"SI" respondió ella dando la vuelta lentamente mientras Mansu levantaba el vuelo

La luna ya se veía junto con el cielo estrellado cuando Ludsa emprendió el vuelo lentamente para ver desde lo alto al lago.

De repente el lago se ilumino fugazmente por una luz azul

Ludsa se detuvo en el instante en que lo vio, realmente sorprendida por lo sucedido. Decidida a sabe que era volvió al lago cerca de la orilla, intentando ver lo que era ya que la oscuridad no se lo permitía muy bien.

Estuvo buscando por unos cuantos minutos, cuando por fin pudo divisar algo nadando a la orilla, su corazón se acerero sin poder contener la emoción al punto de que le corrieran por sus mejillas gotas de lagrimas de felicidad.

Cuando la pequeña criatura llego a la orilla y salió del agua se sacudió el exceso de agua, para después abrir los ojos y inspeccionar su alrededor buscando a alguien, Ludsa se acerco lentamente a él para sorprenderse al encontrarse con uno ojos verde bosque.

Ella se inclino para estar a la altura de él y recibir a su cría. Le dio un lengüetazo

"Tu nombre es Leocar, no lo olvides" susurro a su oído "solo no se lo digas a nadie, de acuerdo, es nuestro secreto, ¿de acuerdo?" volvio a ver a su hijo a los ojos

"Si, mama" respondió contento

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO Y MIL GRACIS POR LEER ESTO.**

**FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS, PIDAN SU CARABERITA Y RECEN POR SUS DIFUNTITOS.**

**DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A MIS ABUELITOS, A MI TIO Y A MI PRIMO QUE EN PAZ DESCANCEN Y QUE LLEGEN A LA LUZ ETERNA. TT_TT**

**PERDON POR ACTUALIZAR DESPUES DE DOS SEMANAS, PERO EN UNA NE ENFERME Y EN LA OTRA ESCRIBIA DURANTE LAS HORES DE CLASE DE LA ESCUELA XD, PERO, AQUÍ ESTOY Y TAL VEZ ACTULIZE IGUAL DENTRO DE UNA A DOS SEMANAS Y MIL PERO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**NOS VEMOS ^W^**


	2. Chapter 3

**HOLA AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO CON MI 3ER CAPITULO DEL CUAL ESTOY SATISFECHA, POR EL HECHO DE QUE SOLO ME TOMO UNA SEMANA (NUEVO RECORD XD).**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. AQUÍ HAY UN POCO DE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA ^W^, PERO NO MUCHO :( , PERO ESO SI EN EL SIGUIENTE SI HABE XD.**

**MIL PERO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO Y NO ME JUSGEN POR MI FORMA DE ESCRITURA, LES DIJE QUE SOY PESIMA EN LA CLASE DE ESPAÑOL E INCLUSO TENGO 7.8 EN MI PRIMER BIMESTRE DE TERCER GRADO DE SECUNDARIA. **

**COMO SEA. A LEER…**

Capitulo 3

Ludsa tomo al pequeño y lo subió a su lomo para despegar a dirección al nido. En el trayecto, Leocar miraba asombrado la tierra y el cielo, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto su madre al verlo tan contento

"Me encanta" respondió con mucha alegría

"¿mami?" llamo la atención de su madre "¿Por qué nadie tiene que saber mi nombre?"

"Es algo que ahorita no vas a entender, cariño, porque es algo complicado y tu todavía estas muy chiquito" respondió su madre

"¿Cuándo voy a entender?"

"cuando estés mas grande" respondió tranquilamente

"¿Cuándo voy a crecer?"

"todo a su tiempo" contesto con voz tierna

"Está bien" se quedo callado mientras disfrutaba de la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

Al llegar al nido Mansu la miro confundido por verla tan feliz después de lo sucedido con el huevo, tanto que estaba empezando a creer que se había vuelto loca.

"¿Amor te sientes bien?" pregunto intentando no pensar lo peor

"Mejor que nunca" respondió ella mientras Leocar bajaba de ella para ir corriendo y detenerse justo debajo de si padre.

Mansu al verlo correr hacia él, inmediatamente supo el porqué de la alegría de su mujer. Su cría si había nacido y estaba enfrente de el.

Leocar miro a su padre a los ojos y volvió a mirar a su madre para volver a correr hacia ella a esconderse debajo de sus patas con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, provocando una pequeña carcajada de parte de los dos adultos.

Ludsa y Mansu se abrazaron llenos de alegría, luego se separaron y tomaron a Leocar para ponerlo dentro del nido. Al estar dentro del nido vio a sus dos hermanas durmiendo, se acerco a ellas con cautela y de un brinco se alego del susto al ver que una de ellas habría un ojo.

"Ellas son tus hermanas" Dijo su padre al ver la reacción de susto

Las dos niñas despertaron, vieron a su hermano y se acercaron a él. Mansu noto que su hijo era un poco más pequeño que sus hermanas, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

"Todos, es hora de dormir" anuncio Ludsa recostándose en el suelo "Que hoy fue un día muy pesado"

"Pero no tengo sueño" Leocar se dijo asi mismo, pero lo escucho su papa

"Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo campeón" Le dijo su padre con la cabeza en el suelo ya con los ojos cerrados para caer dormido.

Leocar intento dormir pero por mas que intentaba no podía. Cuando la luna marcaba media noche, decidió salir del nido, pero con mucha cautela para no despertar a nadie.

Una vez fuera, se adentro en el bosque, marcando con sus garritas los arboles para no perderse y poder regresar. Leocar llevaba ya algunas horas fuera y se sentía tránquelo y feliz, a el no se le dificultaba andar en la oscuridad, ya que, por alguna razón tenia una mejor visión de su entorno que la de un furia normal.

Después llego a unas enormes rocas, se subió a ellas para ver el horizonte por un momento. Cuando queso bajar, su peso le gano haciendo que resbalara y callera en unos arbustos, wen los cuales quedo atrapado.

**-En algún lugar cercano-**

En un nido cerca de ahí, una pequeña niña furia dormía tranquilamente hasta que escucho ruidos de ramas quebrándose y un gemido de dolor. Al percatarse del ruido se levanto y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a buscar el origen del sonido.

Camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Leocar luchando por salir del arbusto en el que estaba atrapado.

Leocar se dio cuenta de su presencia de la niña. La niña se acerco a Leocar con curiosidad y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se empezó a reír en forma de burla, al ver el estado en que se encontraba; cabeza boca abajo, patas delanteras cruzadas, patas traseras separadas, cuerpo torcido, etc.

"¿De qué te ríes? Pregunto molesto al notar que la niña se estaba riendo.

"No, de nada" contesto intentando de no seguir riendo

Leocar se quedo callado al oír la dulce voz de ella y perderse en esos ojos azul celeste, la niña al parecer tuvo el mismo efecto al encontrarse con esos ojos verde toxico. Quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, hasta que Leocar salió de su trance al notar que el cielo empezaba a aclararse, la niña también se dio cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, lo cual significaba que los adultos pronto despertarían y se darían cuenta de sus ausencias.

"Ayúdame" dijo antes de empezar de nuevo su lucha contra el arbusto.

Ella al escuchar la suplica, inmediatamente intento ayudarlo

"Quédate quieto" le grito desesperada

"Si, está bien" respondió quedándose quieto

Con sus patas empezó a mover ramas de sus patas, alas y cola.

"Muy bien ahora, sal" con la señal, el empezó a jalarse y pudo salir libre

"Gracias" dijo el con mucho alivio.

"No hay de que" se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en sus miradas, "Me tengo que ir, adiós"

"Adiós" fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perderla de vista.

Después de reaccionar emprendió su carrera de regreso al nido, antes de que sus padres y hermanas despertaran, siguiendo las marcas en los arboles que había hecho anteriormente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se tranquilizo al ver que nadie se había despertado. Se recostó nuevamente y, se acorruco para parecer dormido y tuvo mucha suerte porque unos minutos después sus padres despertaron.

Leocar volvió a levantarse y junto con sus hermanas subieron al lomo de su madre, según su padre hoy era otro día especial para todos.

**MUY BIEN AQUÍ TERMINA ESTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMAN MUCHOS DULCES.**

**NOTA: AQUÍ LA ESPECIE FURIA NOCTURNA SOLO ES "FURIA" PORQUE CHIMUELO ES QUIEN LES DA EL "NOCTURNA", MAS ADELANTE SALE, NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

**Y NOES QUE SEA PEDINCHE O EXIGENTE PERO… DEJENME… UN MENSAJITO… SIIIIII?¡**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA Y NO LE PONGAN EL CUERNO A SUS NOVIOS O NOVIAS (no sean pinches hijos/as de puta. Perdón por las palabrotas XD)**

**MIL PERO MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO.**


	3. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN LEYENDO ESTO, MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO INCOMDICIONAL XD**

**BUENO SE QUE TARDE UN POCO XD, PERO LA ESCUELA, UN DESFILE ESCOLAR, LA FAMILIA Y LA INPIRACION ME LO IMPEDIA, PERO, AQUÍ ESTOY. :)**

**ESTOY A PUNTO DE INCLUIR EL ROMANCE DE CHIMUELO Y EL AMOR DE SU VIDA ^W^**

**Dala haddock: feliz cumpleaños y que seas muy, pero, muy feliz. $u$ te amo ( en forma de amistad)**

**SEBASS GG: gracias por no odiarme y en verdad si me gusto tu historia y te amo ( en forma de amistad)**

**Werewolf Mexico: Gracias por los concejos. TU, YO, X FACE, CASARNOS… NOSE… PIENSALO. XD (ES ENCERIO #u#)**

**Capitulo 4**

Leocar subió al lomo de su madre para ir volando al centro del bosque donde al parecer estaban rehuidos casi todos los dragones de la isla.

Desde lo alto pudo ver a varios dragones conversando o pescando en un rio que pasa por ahí, también pudo ver a varios niños jugando, corriendo y riendo

Al llegar a tierra firme bajaron corriendo alegres al ver toda la actividad que había en el lugar, sus hermanas corrieron a distintos grupos de niños para hacer amigos pero Leocar se detuvo para observar a su alrededor y pudo ver a su padre conversando con otro adulto.

Poco a poco se fue acercando por tener curiosidad al ver a su padre tan preocupado. Al estar lo suficiente cerca escucho todo lo que decían.

"Mansu hay que atacar antes de que nos ataquen" Escucho decir al dragón que estaba con su padre

"Progus no hay que iniciar una guerra con los Susurros mortales antes de que sepamos que vaya a haber una, pero para que estés más tranquilo, haremos guardias en las fronteras" dijo muy seriamente

"ok" respondió el otro adulto

"yo y otros dragones haremos las primeras guardias" dicho esto salió volando seguido por Progus

Leocar se quedo pensando en la conversación de su padre, por algo de una guerra, pero no entendía nada, después salió de sus pensamientos al ver a un grupo de 5 niños jugando con un pequeño tronco, se acerco y llamo su atención

"Hola" Saludo nervioso mientras lo volteaban a ver molestos por interrumpir su juego

"¿Tu que enano?" Pregunto el mas grande del grupo que estaba muy molesta

Leocar se sorprendió por el tono en que le hablo y sin saber que decir se quedo callado

"Mejor lárgate de aquí mosca, antes de que te aplastemos" dijo otro del grupo haciendo que los demás rieran ante el insulto mientras se daban la vuelta y dejaban a Leocar solo.

El seguía sorprendido por la forma en que lo humillaron, y por miedo a ser rechazado por los demás niños decidió alegarse y buscar un lugar donde estar solo, también porque le estaba dando sueño. Pero en su trayecto se detuvo al oír una risa conocida, era dulce, y de repente de un arbusto salió la misma niña que conoció esa mañana cayendo encima de él causando un gemido de dolor en ambos, mientras se levantaban del suelo

"Hola" saludo el todavía quejándose del golpe

"Hola" respondió en el mismo tono

"Oye… espero que esto no se nos haga costumbre" esto hizo que ambos se rieran

"Si, tienes razón, pero, ¿estás bien?, el golpe fue muy duro" pregunto

"Si, si no hay problema estoy bien" respondió rápidamente "Ha… gracias… por ayudarme hace rato" dijo un poco nervioso

"No hay de que, además te veías muy gracioso en ese arbusto" intento contenerse la risa al recordar la escena

"Oye, no fue gracioso para mi, por poco mis padres descubren que no estaba en el nido" respondió avergonzado

"A mí también por poco me descubren" dijo un poco molesta "Y además ¿qué hacías despierto tan temprano?" pregunto curiosa

"Bueno… es que…en toda la noche no tuve sueño" respondió simplemente

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que es porque nací después de la puesta del sol"

"Yo nací en el día todavía, es raro que hayas nacido en la noche"

"Si lo sé, incluso mis padres creyeron que no nacería, pero, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!" dijo extendiendo sus pequeñas alas

"Jajaja… pero entonces no has dormido nada"

"No, de hecho iba a buscar un lugar donde dormir un poco" volteo a los lado y volviendo a mirarla

"OH¡ entonces creo que debería dejarlo dormir _FURIA NOCTURNA"_

"¿Por qué _FURIA NOCTURNA?"_ pregunto riendo ante el apodo

"Pues… somos Furia y tu eres por así decirlo nocturno, así que _FURIA NOCTURNA_ te queda buen"

"Entonces, _AMANECER, _gracias por permitirme disfrutar de un relajante sueño diurno" dijo de manera cortes y burlón

"¿_AMANECER_? ¿Por qué?" pregunto riendo por el apodo

"Pues… te conocí al amanecer" respondió nervioso "Y porque eres igual de hermosa" esto hizo que ambos tuvieran los rostros ardiendo

"Gracias" respondió apartando la mirada, totalmente avergonzada.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo momento el cual era realmente incomodo

"Bueno… creo que… debería dejarte descansar" ella intento no tartamudear

"Si… fue una… noche larga…no dormí… nada… ah… sí… creo… que… iré a dormir" el en su caso no pudo evitar tartamudear, por el hecho de que aun se sentía avergonzado por lo que le había dicho antes.

"Entonces nos vemos luego _FURIA NOCTURNA_" dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria

"GRACIAS¡" le grito

"GRACIAS DE QUE?" Le pregunto desde lo lejos

"POR SER MI AMIGA"

"IGUALMENTE, TE QUIERO" después de eso salió corriendo del lugar

Leocar se quedo viendo como se alegaba y, a la vez sentía como su corazón palpitaba velozmente cada vez que recordaba es _te quiero_ de su dulce voz, realmente no sabía lo que significaba ese sentimiento raro que tenia cada vez que la recordaba.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que choco con algo

"OH¡….maldito árbol" maldijo al árbol mientras se frotaba la frente con sus patas delanteras, parado en sus dos traseras, haciendo que perdiera el equilibro al tropezar con su cola cayendo de espaldas por una pequeña bajada.

Cuando llego hasta abajo se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

"Genial, termino de hablar con mi única amiga y termino chocando con un tronco y tropezando por una pendiente" se dijo así mismo

Después miro que debajo de unas rocas vio un agujero en forma de cueva, se acerco y noto que cavia perfectamente y que estaba vacía, así que decidió meterse, se acorruco y se dispuso a dormir.

**BIEN AQUÍ ESTA HECHO EL CUARTO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA. ADIOS**

**Werewolf Mexico: ESPERO TU RESPUESTA DE MI PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO (se barrer, lavar, planchar, menos cocinar :p, pero no te arrepentirás)**

**NOS VEMOS ADIOS ^U^**


End file.
